Descubriéndose a sí misma
by Brytte Mystere
Summary: Cuando Elektra, conoce al dios del trueno, el amor surge... Elektra/Thor.  El mio es el DIOS, no el de la película. Clasificado "T" por ahora... Una cosa: "Elektra" es Sookie Stackhouse.
1. Pasado y consecuencias

_**Descubrirse a si misma**_

N/A: Sólo os pido una cosa: comentad, twilightfans me está ayudando en esto, y se lo agradezco con toda el alma. Este Fic es original, basado en la mitología, los lamias y los né me ocurrió la idea de crear a unos seres especiales, superiores a los aún imperfectos Dioses. Empezaré con Elektra la que llamaré "Serie Saphyre". Esta es la misma historia de "Dioses, nefilim y lamias", pero le he cambiado el título y está betada. Espero que os guste.

Capítulo 1: Pasado y consecuencias.

Tras el fallido "golpe de estado" contra Zeus por parte de su esposa y sus hermanos, el Dios Supremo decidió tomar medidas drásticas.

Usando la sangre de la Cierva Dorada (que vivía en los campos Elíseos), destruyó a su hasta entonces hermana y esposa: Hera.

Justificó sus actos diciendo que aquello había sido un aviso, para todo aquel que osara desafiarlo en el futuro. Así pues, el Dios Supremo volvía a necesitar esposa.

Se dirigió a los Dioses Primordiales, de los que Nyx, la Señora de la Noche, logró cautivar su corazón.

Zeus presentó su propuesta ante la diosa, que le pidió dos lunas para considerar sus condiciones. El Dios Supremo aceptó y se retiró a su morada, el Olimpo.

La diosa no desaprovechó su tiempo, preguntando a las sibilas y a otros dioses, con la esperanza de superar el breve reinado de Hera, y mantener a Zeus lo más fiel posible. Al cabo de las dos lunas, la diosa ya había reunido sus deseos.

-Gran Zeus, -dijo Nyx, flotando ante él- ya he pensado en mis condiciones. Si las aceptas, me uniré a ti en matrimonio.

-Habla, gran Nyx. Estoy dispuesto a escucharte.

El Dios Supremo estaba perdidamente enamorado de la diosa, por lo que supo que pidiese ella lo que pidiese, él se lo concedería.

-Bien. Mi primera condición es la siguiente: No mantendrás relaciones carnales con otra mujer (ni hombre) que yo durante nuestra noche de bodas. ¿Lo aceptas?

-Lo acepto.

-Mi segunda condición es: No tendrás descendencia con ningún otro que no sea yo. ¿Aceptas?

-Sin dudarlo.

-Mi tercera condición es: Yo me encargaré exclusivamente de criar a nuestra descendencia. ¿Aceptas?

-Acepto.

-Mi cuarta condición: yo elegiré mi lugar de residencia, aunque también viviré contigo en el Olimpo. ¿Aceptas?

-Acepto.

-Mi quinta condición: nuestro primer hijo, sea hombre o mujer, será tu heredero absoluto. ¿Aceptas?

-Sí, lo acepto.

Mientras Zeus y Nyx hablaban, Deméter escribía en piedra las reglas de la diosa.

-Mi sexta condición es la siguiente: tendré derecho a la misma cantidad de amantes que tú goces. ¿Lo aceptas?

El dios pareció dudar unos instantes, pero vio la justa petición de la diosa y aceptó. Deméter se acercó a ellos con las tablas de las condiciones, y ambos firmaron el la piedra, dando constancia de su acuerdo.

Tras pocas lunas, Zeus y Nyx se unieron en sagrado matrimonio, y todos los dioses y las demás criaturas rindieron homenaje a Nyx como la nueva **Reina de los Dioses.**

La nueva esposa de Zeus decidió crear su morada sobre unas tierras (desconocidas para los humanos) al oeste del Océano Atlántico.

Sobre las extensas tierras* (abarcaban del más alto Norte al más bajo Sur), creó un reino entre las nubes al que llamó **Μητριαρχία**, es decir, **Matriarcado**, pues allí la gran madre, Nyx, era la máxima autoridad. Después aquel reino seria llamado **Summerland**, tierra de verano, pues aquella estación perduraba todo el año en el reino dorado.

Fiel a su promesa, Nyx dividía su tiempo entre Summerland y el Olimpo, donde vivía su esposo. Tras un breve mes de matrimonio, Nyx quedó encinta de Zeus.

Todos los seres acudieron a rendir tributo a la futura madre.

Después de nueve difíciles meses (la magia de la niña era contraria a la de su madre), la diosa dio a luz a la que más tarde seria llamada **Diosa de la Luz y la Naturaleza**.

Pero, en el momento de su nacimiento fue llamada Elektra (la rubia y dorada como el sol) Redfern, pues cuando se enfadaba sus ojos se volvían rojos, rodeados del halo plateado que la caracterizaba como la primera Saphyre, una nueva raza de dioses, con propiedades de los siguientes sobrenaturales:

-Salamandras: Hadas dominantes del fuego (capaces de crearlo, controlarlo y ser inmunes a sus efectos dañinos).

-Sílfides: Hadas dominantes del aire, el cielo y el clima (todo lo que puedas imaginar).

-Daes: Elfos dominadores del fuego, descendientes de los demonios Seminus, originarios de Caos.

-Néfilims: Hijos de Dioses, en este caso se refiere a los Viejos Poderes, pues Elecktra es la representación viva de ellos.

-Lamias: Vampiros de nacimiento, son capaces de comer alimentos sólidos, aunque también necesitan sangre en menor medida que los creados. Pueden tener hijos y envejecer a voluntad.

La niña tenia el nivel de desarrollo al nacer que los humanos tardan cuatro años en alcanzar. Aún desde el mismo instante de su concepción, sus padres supieron que aquella niña sería especial.

Nacida en el Olimpo, fue rápidamente trasladada a Summerland, junto a su madre. Pero antes de irse, ya tenia a todos los moradores del Olimpo "comiendo" en sus manos.

Y es que una sola mirada de sus ojos azul cobalto, hacia caer en un irremediable sentimiento de cariño y protección hacia ella. Todos darían sus inmortales vidas por la suprema y absoluta heredera de Zeus.

Los años fueron pasando, así como los poderes y la magia de Elektra no hacían más que augmentar.

No se podía decir menos de su aspecto. Su límpida piel parecía cubrirse de un tenue y permanente rubor, que contrastaba con su tacto, similar al marfil pulido. Sus ojos azul cobalto se vieron rodeados por unas cada vez más negras y largas pestañas. Su cara de porcelana enmarcada en una ligera cabellera rubia y ondulada, que llegaba a alcanzar casi dos metros de largo suelta, por lo que la pequeña siempre (a excepción de los momentos del baño y el sueño) lo llevaba recogido en una opulenta trenza.

Sus esbeltas y largas piernas, sin un solo rastro de vello (como el resto de su cuerpo) eran la envidia de las mismas Afrodita y Freya.

A sus tiernos catorce años, la joven heredera tenia infinitos pretendientes, mas ella no aceptaba ninguno. Siempre decía que aún era demasiado joven para casarse.

Elektra se pasaba el día aprendiendo con los demás dioses; Afrodita, Freya y Frey la introducían en el arte del amor junto a Eros, mas sólo de forma teórica y visual, pues la joven quería seguir siendo virgen. Artemisa y Ull eran sus maestros en la caza, hasta que Elektra los superó.

Atenea y Odín eran sus maestros en planear estrategias y en la sabiduría. Bragi la entrenó en la poesía y sus artes. Apolo la entrenó en el uso del arco, en la danza y le enseñó a distinguir (con los dioses del amor) los rasgos atractivos de los seres de sexo masculino, así como le enseñó todo sobre la prudencia. Ares, Tyr y Thor le inculcaron toda clase de conocimientos sobre la guerra, las tormentas y los truenos, enseñándole a Elektra todo cuanto sabían. Thor y ella se quisieron siempre como los mejores amigos.

Hades la hizo experta de los asuntos de la muerte y el inframundo, tratándola como si fuera hija suya y no de Zeus. Se hizo muy amiga del can Cerbero, teniendo también el cariño y amistad de Caronte; siempre era bienvenida a los dominios del dios de los muertos como una reina. Hécate la especializó en las tierras salvajes, enseñándole todo tipo de plantas y sus funciones. Elektra llegó a ser toda una experta en botánica así como en maternidad a la edad de 16 años.

Dionisio la inició en la locura y sus excesos, el desenfreno y sus derivados, mas la joven diosa mantuvo su castidad.

Hermes la ayudó a experimentar la aventura del viaje, regalándole unas sandalias mágicas que por muy gastadas al caer la noche, al salir el sol volvían a estar perfectas, como nuevas. Además, se adaptaban al tipo de calzado que le hiciera falta a Elektra.

Morfeo la introdujo en el mundo de los sueños, ayudándola a descifrar sus significados, así como la ayudó a dominar su capacidad de controlar los sueños, tanto propios como ajenos. Neverka la dotó de una voz maravillosa, y la guió en el mundo de la música y sus melodías.

Poseidón y Njord la ayudaron a controlar los mares, los océanos y todo otro tipo de acumulaciones de agua, las criaturas que allí vivían y a crear, causar y controlar fuertes terremotos y tsunamis.

Su padre, Zeus, la entrenó en el cielo y sus misterios, le enseñó a usar los truenos (con ayuda de Thor) y la entrenó para dominar el Olimpo.

Su madre, Nyx, la entrenó junto a Érebo en el control de la noche, la oscuridad y sus criaturas. Le enseñaron a controlarlas y a tener poder sobre ellas, así como utilizarlas y "ver" a través de sus ojos.

Cuando Elektra cumplió veinte años, era ya la diosa más poderosa de todos los universos. Y aún siendo la última Avatar (seres capaces de controlar los cuatro elementos), ella siguió aprendiendo. Y es que a pesar de todo, aún tenia mucho que aprender. No iba a ser fácil ser la Emperatriz Única de los Saphyre.

N/A: *Me refiero a todo el continente Americano. Este capítulo es un prólogo, para explicar quién y qué es Elektra. Aunque la diosa tiene ya veinte años, no aparenta más de dieciocho, la edad en la que su cuerpo alcanzó su máximo desarrollo (pechos, caderas, cuerpo en general) y su envejecimiento cesó. Ya no puede aparentar más de esa edad. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que tengan la bondad de leer esta historia. Los personajes son míos (bueno, los dioses no, pero ya se entiende lo que quiero decir). La trama también es original. Os agradecería los comentarios, alertas o cualquier otra cosa. Muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Mi primer amor

**N/A: Gracias a mi maravillosa beta, Twilightfans, por animarme y darme su apoyo para escribir. También a mis lectores, que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo. Una vez más, esto es mio, y me baso en la mitología y no en la película de Marvel.**

**Capitulo 2: Primer amor**

**Pdv: Elektra**

Aquella mañana había salido a dar un paseo por la selva, disfrutando de la vida que vibraba a mi alrededor. Oh, _Summerland_, este es mi verdadero hogar.

No te confundas, amo a mi padre, pero prefiero la calidez de la selva a los fríos y monótonos pasillos del Olimpo.

Hoy es un día especial, y sé que debo llenarme de todo el calor de mi tierra, porque no volveré en unos cuantos años.

Mañana marcharé a Escandinavia, para vivir un tiempo con mis queridos padrinos, Odín y Frigg.

Me gusta estar con ellos; hablar con Balder; escribir poesías y canciones con Bragi; ayudar a Sigyn con Loki...

Pero temo que _él_ siga viéndome como a una niña. Lo hecho mucho de menos, pero no sé si _él_ siente lo mismo que yo... ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si ya tiene novia? _**Arg**_! Sólo lo sabré cuando lo vea...

***** *** Una semana después, Escandinavia (Asgard) *** *****

Llevo aquí una semana y aún no lo he visto. ¿Quizás me evita? Porque la verdad, no sé si podría soportar eso...

-Cálmate, ya verás como aparece. Todos sabemos que está colado por ti. Cuanto Zeus te alejó de él, no hizo más que suspirar. Llegué a cansarme de lo de "Elektra esto" y "Elektra aquello"...

Freya me sacó de mis abrumados pensamientos, mientras seguía trenzándome el pelo. Delante de mí había un gran espejo, en el cual se reflejaba mi habitación.

Todos se habían reunido en el Gran Salón, pero nadie me ha dicho la causa. He intentado usar mi telepatía para averiguarlo, pero Freyr parecehaber encontrado el modo de bloquearme. Lo único que me ha dicho, es que debía prepararme, y Freya ha decidido ayudarme. Para qué o quién debo estar preparada, es otro dato que desconozco. ¿He mencionado lo mucho que odio no saber que sucede a mi alrededor?

-Oh, vamos, a este paso tendré suerte si llego a verlo antes de la próxima luna llena.

-De verdad que pones las cosas difíciles. Bueno, mira, ya está... Un par de alfileres por aquí... ¡Lista!

Freya dejó de adornar mi pelo, dando un paso atrás para admirar su obra. No la culpo. No es nada fácil trenzar unos cabellos de casi 3 metros de longitud. Justo entonces, Freyr abrió las puertas de mi habitación, sonriente.

-¿Están listas, damiselas?

Se me acercó y me tomó de la mano. Freya nos siguió hasta el Gran Salón, donde todo había quedado en repentino silencio. Sin querer hablar, le mandé un mensaje telepático a Freyr y a Freya.

**¿Ha pasado algo?**

Yo tenía la vista puesta hacia el Hilðskajálf, por lo que no puede verle hasta que me giré. Antes de girarme, antes de que Freyr o Freya pudieran contestar mi mensaje telepático, escuché en mi cabeza la voz que llevaba años deseando volver a escuchar.

**Realmente, querida, espero que no sea así**

No pude evitarlo. Me giré y corrí hacia él. Mi alma sabía cuanto lo había echado de menos...

-¡Thor! ¡Estás aquí!

**Pdv: Sif**

Mis esperanzas de atraer la atención romántica de Thor habían parecido esfumarse con la llegada de aquella niña Su mundo pasó a entrarse en ella.

Dejó de buscar la lucha contra los jotuns, demasiado ocupado protegiendo y guiando a la joven, viéndola pasar de niña a mujer. El amor en sus ojo era evidente.

Cada día me destrozaban el corazón ver que su amor era mutuo. No se separaban, iban siempre juntos. Elektra y Thor viajaban por todo el mundo, menos en Summerland, a causa del calor y cómo este afectaba después a Thor, nada acostumbrado a ese tipo de clima.

Pero entonces Zeus decidió que la atención de Elektra debía centrarse, con lo que la llevó por varios años al Olimpo, donde nadie podía acceder a ella. Casi nunca podían verse, y ellos guardaban aquellos escasos momentos como si se trataran de maravillosos tesoros. Thor volvía a Bolskirnir con estrellas en los ojos.

Más tarde, los estudios de Elektra y las prácticas políticas los separaron. Él quedó desolado con la separación, y no tardó en volver a la lucha para olvidar su dolor. La echaba mucho de menos.

Fuimos acercándonos conforme pasaban lo días, pero era obvio que jamás me amará como a ella. Bueno, al menos me quería... Hasta hoy.

Acabábamos de volver de una pelea en Groenlandia, contra los jotuns. Había durado casi tres semanas, pero inexplicablemente, lo jotuns se derritieron. Literalmente.

Lo que más odiamos fue tener que volver a Asgard, a Valaskjálf, con nuestras ropas y armadura empapadas en sangre de jotun. Súmale a eso las heridas de guerra (a Thor le habían hecho un corte en el brazo) y obtienes la situación en la que nos encontramos.

Thor y Loki iban los primeros, y en cuanto llegamos, Sigyn corrió hacia Loki, llenándolo de besos y caricias. Se apresuraron a la Sala de Curación, porque Loki había luchado como un campeón y uno de los jotuns le había atravesado el torso.

EL Gran Salón quedó en repentino silencio, cuando Freyr y Freya entraron en la habitación con una mujer (a la que Freyr llevaba con ímpetu), de espaldas a nosotros. Pareció desconcertada un momento, y después se giró y corrió hacia Thor.

¡Thor! ¡Estás aquí!

Él le sonrió y la acogió entre sus brazos. No reconocí a la mujer. Hasta que Freyr habló, por lo menos.

-¡Elektra! Será mejor que ayudes a Thor a llegar a la Sala de Curación, ese corte tiene mala pinta.

Bien podría haberme arrancado el corazón. Era ella. Ella, que había conseguido en pocos años lo que yo llevaba toda mi vida deseando, aquello que a penas había rozado. Conteniendo las lágrimas, me dirigí discretamente a la salida, hacia el Bifrost. Lo había perdido.

**Pdv: Elektra**

Sus cálidos brazos me rodeaban. Todo estaba bien ahora. Bueno, hasta que Freyr me hizo fijarme en el brazo izquierdo de Thor, el cual estaba vendado. ¿Cómo no pude fijarme en su herida? Lo solté, pero Thor no me dejó ir. Su sonrisa lo decía todo, le brillaban los ojos y su cabello se estaba volviendo rojo de pura emoción. No pude evitar sonreír mientras nos dirigíamos a la Sala de Curación. Era maravilloso. Ahora, con él a mi lado, todo iría bien.

**N/A: ¿Qué os ha parecido? Lo lamento de veras por Sif, pero no todos pueden tener un final feliz. Aquí Loki es muy bueno, un cielo. ¿Os gusta la relación Elektra/Thor?**


End file.
